Fairy Tail's Secret Santa Game!
by lavawings
Summary: Christmas 1-shot. The guild is having a Christmas party & week before the party everyone pick a person to get a present for, aka the secret Santa Game. Not everyone liked who they. Solution, trade & thats what they do. But who trades & who didn't. & why? Fin out in Fairy Tail's Secret Santa Game! This is for The World of Fairy Tail Writing Challenge!. Nalu.


**Natsu Pov.:**

It was snowy Christmas morning as Happy and I walked to the guild. "So Natsu, who did you get for secret santa," Happy asked.

"I had Gray," I replied grumpy, "So I trade my with Juvia cause I hate that ice princess."

"So who did you get from Juvia," Happy asked and he grinned.

"Lucy, of course," I replied.

"Cool," Happy said, "Lucy and I traded. I got Carla."

"So what you did get Carla," I said as I crossed my arms.

"I got her a fish," Happy responded.

**Lucy Pov.:**

"Can't believe I got Erza," Levy said as we left the library, "I tired to trade with Pantherlily for Gajeel but he refused."

"Well I was able to trade Carla for Natsu with Happy," I said as we walked along the snowy street.

"How sweet," Levy responded and I smiled, "What did you get him?"

"You know how Natsu told a story about where it was Santa and a dragon not reindeer," I said and Levy nodded, "Well, I had Happy tell me the story and I made it into a book with Reedus's help with the pictures."

"Thats so cool," Levy replied as we headed to the guild.

"So what did you get Erza," I asked.

"A year's worth of cake," Levy replied.

"That pour bakery," I said then we laughed as Juvia walked over.

"Hey, whats everyone talking about," Juvia asked.

"Oh, how Levy is going to put a baker out of business because her for gift for Erza," I replied in-between my laughter.

"Yes, but I'm sure Erza will be very happy with it," Juvia replied.

"So Juvia who did get," I asked and Juvia got hearts in her eyes.

"Grrrray," Juvia answered, "I had someone else but I traded for my Gray."

"So what did you get Gray," I asked.

Juvia turned to me and asked, "Why do you want to know, did you get Gray a gift, Love rival."

"No," I said, "I was just curious. Thats all. I'm not interested in Gray, I've got someone else that I like."

"Ya… It's Natsu," Levy replied with a nudge and I blushed.

**Natsu Pov.:**

I walked into the guild and I saw magic snow falling, a 10 foot tall christmas tree covered in rainbow lights and blue, green, gold, and red ornaments, and a magic flying santa with reindeer. 'Santa doesn't use reindeer, he uses a red fire dragon like Igneel,' I thought as I watched the santa fly around until I noticed a depressed Gray's head on the bar. I walked over to Gray and said, "Hey icily pants, whats the matter?"

"I can't believe, agg… I got her, why… No trade… So I got… I can't believe it," Gray mumbled.

"Hey Gray, popsicle, snowflake," I said as I waved my hand in front of his face.

"Oh hey Natsu, Merry Christmas," Gray replied while he looked like a zombie.

"Whats wrong with you, man," I asked.

"I'm Juvia's secret santa," Gray answered.

"I see," I replied with a smirk and Gray groaned.

"And since she likes to stalk me, I know what she want but I don't to give her that," Gray spoke as he stared off.

"Oh come on, one kiss isn't going to kill you," I responded and Gray banged his head.

"Oh yes it could," Gray said.

"For all you know, it maybe amazing and guys might dating," I retorted.

"Whatever," Gray said sat up, "So who did you get?"

"Lucy," I replied and Gray smirked.

"What did you get her," Gray asked.

"A promise ring," I replied, "The guy at the shop gave me the promise ring without the stones or cravings. I found and welded a red ruby and a blue gem to the ring and craved our names into it."

"Wow, you went all out for her," Gray spoke.

"Yea, it will be worth it if she becomes my girlfriend," I replied.

"Yea, she probably would," Gray responded as he went into deep thought.

Then the guild doors opened and I heard Lucy say, "Man, it's so cold."

I ran over to Lucy and grabbed her and said, "Here I'll warm you."

**Lucy Pov.:**

I felt Natsu's heat warm me up and I blushed. "Alright, now that everyone is here," Mirajane shouted, "Let the secret santa gift giving began."

"Hey Juvia, come over here," Gray called from where he was sitting and Juvia made a beeline straight for Gray.

"Merry Christmas," I heard Gray say and a moment later I heard Juvia gasped.

"Oh Gray," Juvia yelled then I saw her put mistletoe above her and Gray. After, I watched as Juvia and Gray kissed.

"Lucy," Natsu whispered and I turned to him.

"Yes, Natsu," I replied

"Merry Christmas," Natsu said as he gave me a small box with red wrapping paper and blue ribbon.

I unwrapped it, opened it and inside was ring with red and blue stones and our names craved in it and I said, "Oh Natsu…"

"Lucy its a promise ring that I made," Natsu said then he grabbed my hand, "Lucy will you be my girlfriend?"

I stared at Natsu with shock then said, "Yes." After that he kissed me.

"Thank you," He said after we broke apart.

**Natsu Pov.:**

"Merry Christmas, Natsu," Lucy said and she handed me a gift wrapped in blue paper and red ribbon. I unwrapped the gift and I saw a book titled Santa and the Dragon, the had a midnight blue background with the moon and stars, and there was Santa riding a red fire dragon and above that was the title in gold letters.

"Did you make this," I asked.

"Yes." Lucy replied with a smile.

"Thank you Lucy," I said.

"Merry Christmas, Natsu," Lucy whispered.

"Merry Christmas, Lucy," I replied then we lip locked again.


End file.
